06 Września 2010
TVP 1 05:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 90; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 91; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Legenda Nezha - Plan B, odc. 42 (Counterplot, ep. 42); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9 08:50 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina ( I poł. ); STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Warszawa Singera - tym, którzy ocalili świat; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Czołówka. Natura w Jedynce; STEREO, 16:9 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców, Zdobywcy lądu cz .1 (Life In The Undergrowth 1/5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Plebania - odc. 1523; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Klan - odc. 1912 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 95; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5122 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5122); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5123 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5123); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Plebania - odc. 1524; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1913 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2010; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak szewc Rumcajs został rozbójnikiem, odc. 1 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek parzyli herbatę z róży, odc. 15 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012; STEREO 20:15 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 27 - Płomień duży i mały - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Teatr Telewizji - Scena Faktu - Doktor Halina - txt str.777 65'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Marcin Wrona; wyk.:Joanna Kulig, Maja Barełkowska, Andrzej Franczyk, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Jerzy Matula, Marcin Kalisz, Krzysztof Banaszyk, Maciej Wojdyła, Lidia Sadowa, Roma Gąsiorowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Papillon (Papillon) 143'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1973); reż.:Franklin Schaffner; wyk.:Steve McQueen, Dustin Hoffman, Victor Jory; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Bracia i siostry - odc. 1 (Brothers & Sisters) 39'; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); wyk.:Calista Flockhart, Rachel Griffiths, Sally Field, Ron Rifkin, Patricia Wettig; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Notacje - Jan Nowak - Jeziorański. Pierzyna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka (Zagadkowa Jedynka) kraj prod.MALTA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:30 Boża podszewka - odc. 1/15 58'; serial TVP; reż.:Izabella Cywińska; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Danuta Stenka, Andrzej Grabowski, Janusz Michałowski, Anna Dymna; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Wielkie porządki - odc. 1 (The Life Laundry); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Radio Romans - odc. 3/32 - Hiobowe wieści; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Trzeba się dobrze spisać; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Pytając o Boga ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Przybyłem do was jak do braci; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 ZUS dla Ciebie! - Systemy zabezpieczenia społecznego w Unii Europejskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 1 Spotkanie po latach; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1767; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Tancerze - Sylwetki 11:45 65 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Chopinowski w Dusznikach - Zdroju 2010 (cz. 2); reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pytając o Boga ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Syrenka (Mermaid) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Peter Masterson; wyk.:Ellen Burstyn, Samantha Mathis, Jodelle Ferland; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Królowie magii - 2009 (The Word Magic Awards - ep. 2); widowisko kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 1/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/LXII; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:55 Tancerze - Sylwetki 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Bulionerzy odc.48 - Brzemię oglądalności; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 449 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 752; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Alibi na poniedziałek - Przerażenie (Panic) 84'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Henry Bromell; wyk.:William H. Macy, John Ritter, Neve Campbell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Czy świat oszalał? - Sześć stopni może zmienić świat (Six Degrees Could Change the Work); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Born dead; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wojenna narzeczona - odc. 1/4 (Bride of War); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Z odzysku 103'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Sławomir Fabicki; wyk.:Antoni Pawlicki, Natalia Wdowina, Jacek Braciak, Dmytro Melnychuk, Michał Filipiak, Wojciech Zieliński, Jerzy Trela, Dorota Pomykała; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Kabaret na lato ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:52 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:52 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:54 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Był taki dzień - 6 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:03 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:27 Pogoda; STEREO 17:29 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:33 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:36 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:46 Kościół i świat 17:57 Kronika waw. pl ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:04 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:17 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:27 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:36 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:39 Pogoda; STEREO 18:43 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:53 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 19:07 Złota setka dokumentu - Amerykanin w PRL - u; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:51 Pogoda; STEREO 19:52 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Kronika waw. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Polskie Państwo Podziemne 1939 - 1945; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:59 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:42 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:59 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:46 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:56 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:34 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1335 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:50 Wakacje, wakacje i po wakacjach, Franklinie! 8:55 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 14 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 15 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 13 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 14 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 71 Sezon: 2 11:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 156 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 157 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami Odcinek: 57 14:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 23 14:45 Tak, kochanie Odcinek: 4 15:15 Tak, kochanie Odcinek: 5 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 183 Sezon: 5 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 60 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1136 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1497 20:00 X-Men 22:00 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki - News (w przerwie filmu) Odcinek: 3 22:15 Misja na Marsa 0:35 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 530 2:35 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 585 4:40 TV market TVN 5:40 Uwaga! 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 462 11:30 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 553 13:40 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:20 Detektywi 14:55 Hela w opałach Odcinek: 7 15:25 Hela w opałach Odcinek: 8 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 554 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 114 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1303 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 11 22:35 Mentalist Odcinek: 1 23:35 Superwizjer Odcinek: 893 0:10 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 1:05 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 462 1:30 Uwaga! 1:50 Po co spać, jak można grać? 3:05 Telesklep 3:30 Mentalist 4:15 Rozmowy w toku 5:10 Nic straconego TV 4 4:55 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:15 Lalola - odc. 97, Argentyna 2007 6:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 3, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 5, Meksyk 2009 10:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 14, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 15, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 186, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 5, USA 2007 18:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 4, USA 1989 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 6, Meksyk 2009 20:00 STOP Drogówka - odc. 1, magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Atak na Pentagon - odc. 2, film dokumentalny, USA 2008 22:00 Galileo - odc. 167 23:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 3, USA, Kanada 2006 1:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:05 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 3:30 Ben Harper & The Blind Boys of Alabama - koncert 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:30 Weronika Mars Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 6:20 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 732 6:50 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 10 7:50 Życie przede wszystkim Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 8:50 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 9 9:50 Brzydula Odcinek: 5 10:25 Brzydula Odcinek: 6 10:55 Telezakupy 12:35 Apetyt na kasę 13:35 Marina Odcinek: 12 14:35 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 10 15:35 Niania Odcinek: 128 Sezon: 9 16:05 Życie przede wszystkim Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 17:05 Brzydula Odcinek: 7 17:35 Brzydula Odcinek: 8 18:05 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 9 19:05 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine Odcinek: 9 19:35 Niania Odcinek: 129 Sezon: 9 20:05 Nie chcę tego dziecka 22:05 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 22:40 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 23:20 Brudny Harry 1:25 Arkana magii 3:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Studio Gama - Rok szkolny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Awantura o Basię - odc. 10/12* - Awantura dziesiąta, czyli rzecz o niezwykłej wyprawie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:35 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Wielkie rzeczy - odc. 1/3 - System; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1514; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 18; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Przybyłem do was jak do braci; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 224; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 1/18* - Powrót z wakacji; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 66 - Gra dżentelmenów; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Pierwsza Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - baw się razem z nami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Co robi Anioł pod ziemią?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1514; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 19 - Przyjaciel zwierząt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Na żywo 21:35 Jan Serce - odc. 1/10* - Swaty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Moje lalki; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Czarodzieje transu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 19 - Przyjaciel zwierząt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1514; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 34; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 03:55 Opole 2003 na bis - Koncert Jubileuszowy 40/40; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Conrad Drzewiecki - tancerz i choreograf; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 8:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 525 9:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 5 10:30 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 5 11:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 5 12:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 65 12:30 Przygody Pinokia 14:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 526 15:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 6 16:30 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 6 17:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 6 18:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 30 18:30 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 6 19:00 Piotruś Pan i piraci Odcinek: 6 19:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 13 20:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 14 20:30 Szok wideo Odcinek: 21 21:30 SWAT Odcinek: 2 22:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 77 23:00 Armia wilków 1:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 65 1:30 Programy powtórkowe Polsat 2 5:50 Synowie Odcinek: 12 6:35 Graczykowie Odcinek: 54 7:05 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 131 8:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1132 8:50 Samo życie Odcinek: 1468 9:30 Rusz głową 10:15 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 57 11:10 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 131 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka Odcinek: 272 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 21 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 128 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 247 15:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 9 15:30 Synowie Odcinek: 12 16:00 Adam i Ewa Odcinek: 58 16:30 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 132 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Drogówka Odcinek: 273 18:30 Malanowski i Paartnerzy Odcinek: 175 Sezon: 4 19:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 55 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1133 21:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1469 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 248 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 129 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 137 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 22 0:30 Drogówka Odcinek: 273 1:00 Samo życie Odcinek: 1469 1:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 55 2:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 175 Sezon: 4 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Interwencja 3:25 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1133 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 129 4:30 Ewa gotuje 5:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 248 Tele 5 6:00 Moje trzy siostry Odcinek: 120 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Moje trzy siostry Odcinek: 121 13:00 Operacje specjalne NAVY Seals Odcinek: 7 14:00 Gorączka w mieście Odcinek: 2 15:05 Wirus 16:50 Lub czasopisma 17:05 Na ratunek Odcinek: 4 17:30 Kibice Odcinek: 4 18:00 Gorączka w mieście Odcinek: 3 19:00 Mroczne niebo Odcinek: 1 20:00 Maksymalna ochrona 21:55 Porachunki Odcinek: 4 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Do diabła z kryminałem Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 0:15 Żar zmysłów 1:45 Nocny patrol Polonia 1 6:30 Magiczne igraszki Odcinek: 12 6:50 Generał Daimos Odcinek: 38 7:15 Prawo do narodzin Odcinek: 176 7:45 Top shop 19:00 Czarna Perła Odcinek: 166 19:50 Strumień namiętności Odcinek: 75 20:45 Misja miłości Odcinek: 1 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Porno filmy 23:20 Mocna ekstaza 23:30 Sex TV 23:40 Porno TV 23:50 Zaniedbywane 0:10 Porno TV 0:20 Reflex 0:30 Sex TV 0:45 Porno TV 1:00 Seks show 1:15 Pornoteka 1:20 Zaniedbywane 1:25 Kraina rozkoszy 1:50 Seks show 2:00 Kraina rozkoszy 4:30 Flirt na żywo 4:45 Igraszki 5:00 Nocne figle TVP Kultura 08:00 WOW - Myśliwy zabójca odc. 13/13 (WOW); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dyrektorzy - odc. 5/6 - Pełniący obowiązki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Mała Moskwa - odc. 1/4 45'; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Lesław Żurek, Svetlana Khodchenkova, Dmitrij Uljanov, Elena Leszczyńska, Artem Tkachenko, Jurij Itskov, Aleksiej Gorbunov, Andrzej Grabowski, Erwin Petrykat, Teresa Sawicka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Strefa sztuki - Album krakowskiej sztuki - Wiesław Obrzydowski; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Strefa sztuki - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 19 - Karaoke Kalk; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Lato z mistrzem - Rozmowy istotne - Tomas Venclova; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Zwyczajna dobroć - Jerzy Turowicz; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Tani program o poezji i prozie - Marcin Sendecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Tani program o poezji i prozie - reaktywacja. Marcin Sendecki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Kino Mistrzów - Kilka dni z życia Obłomowa (Nieskolko dniej iz żyzni Obłomowa) 134'; film psychologiczny kraj prod.ZSRR (1979); reż.:Nikita Michałkow; wyk.:Oleg Tabakow, Jurij Bogatyriew, Elena Sołowiej, Awangard Leontjew, Oleg Kozłow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Szczęśliwy człowiek 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Polski film dokumentalny - Królik po berlińsku; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:40 Oszołomienie 96'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Władysław Kowalski, Marzena Trybała, Krzysztof Kolberger; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kino Mistrzów - Pijany anioł (Drunken Angel) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1948); reż.:Akira Kurosawa; wyk.:Takashi Shimura, Toshiro Mifune, Reisaburo Yamamoto, Michiyo Kogure; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Jazzowy początek nocy - Archie Shepp - Jazz Jamboree '78; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Księżniczka Yuki (Shura Yukihime) 92'; film akcji kraj prod.Japonia (2001); reż.:Shinsuke Sato; wyk.:Hideaki Ito, Yumiko Shaku, Shirô Sano, Yoichi Numata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Kino nocne - Amadeusz (Amadeus) 153'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Milos Forman; wyk.:Tom Hulce, Murray Abraham, Elizabeth Berridge, Simon Callow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 19 - Karaoke Kalk; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Lato z mistrzem - Rozmowy istotne - Tomas Venclova; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 06.09.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Notacje - Elżbieta Ficowska. Zaczarowana łyżeczka szczęścia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Notacje - Elżbieta Ficowska. Światy poetyckie J. Ficowskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Bez komentarza - II wojna światowa - 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Bez komentarza - Bitwa Wyrska; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Zaginiona cywilizacja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - Bizancjum a Słowianie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Dzieje Polaków - Hekatomba 1939 - 1945; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Pułkownik Dąbek. Obrona Gdyni 1939 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bartosz Paduch; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Śląski wrzesień 1939 44'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Polskie Termopile; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Bagnet z broni; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 23; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Komunikaty Wojenne - odc. 12; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Tajemnice Bieszczad: Bieszczady za zamkniętymi drzwiami; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Akcje Specjalnego Znaczenia - Wieluń - Polska Guernika 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Pawlicki; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Bez komentarza - 65. rocznica wybuchu wojny - Wieluń; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 U siebie - Cyganie na śląskich drogach; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Jestem synem ludobójcy (Jestem synem ludobójcy) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Polska (2008); reż.:Mariusz Olbrychowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Był taki dzień - 6 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Powrót Majora; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Droga na Wawel; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Syn Głogowskiego Rabina; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Sprawiedliwi - Nasi sąsiedzi; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Tropiciel tajnych broni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Tajna historia ZSRR - Zadanie specjalne; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Notacje - Edward Dębicki. Edziu był zawsze muzykiem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Notacje - Władysław Zachariasiewicz. Sowieci robili co chcieli; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 06.09.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Dzieci Morza i Wiatru; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Blondynka - odc. 10/13 - Życie to maraton; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Gosia Dobrowolska, Danuta Szaflarska, Ewa Skibińska, Anna Samusionek, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jacek Romanowski, Małgorzata Drozd, Jacek Niesiołowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Fryderyk Chopin-Preludia; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Braciszek 97'; dramat; reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona dzień VI cz. I (Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Chopin2010. pl odc. 26; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - Polski hit lata ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia(czołówka) (1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010); STEREO 15:55 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia (1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010); STEREO 16:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia (1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010); STEREO 17:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia(tyłówka) (1/2 finału: Urugwaj - Holandia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010); STEREO 17:45 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - W. A. Mozart - Koncert fortepianowy C - dur KV 467, cz. II Andante; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Londyńczycy - odc. 6/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega odc.1/4 - Nabór (odc. 1/4 - Nabór); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Macho; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Fuks 84'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Doceniałam każdy przeżyty dzień; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Bema pamięci żałobny rapsod; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Glina - odc. 22/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:10 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - Turcja - Francja (MŚ Turcja 2010 - Turcja - Francja) kraj prod.Bułgaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9 09:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - Turcja - Francja (MŚ Turcja 2010 - Turcja - Francja) kraj prod.Bułgaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Żużel - Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Europy - Tarnów; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Żużel - Unibax Toruń - Unia Leszno; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 I Liga piłki nożnej - Piast Gliwice - Pogoń Szczecin; STEREO, 16:9 15:20 I Liga piłki nożnej - Piast Gliwice - Pogoń Szczecin; STEREO, 16:9 16:20 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (35); STEREO, 16:9 16:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - USA - Angola (MŚ Turcja 2010 - USA - Angola) kraj prod.Bułgaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - USA - Angola (MŚ Turcja 2010 - USA - Angola) kraj prod.Bułgaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:55 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - Rosja - Nowa Zelandia (MŚ Turcja 2010 - Rosja - Nowa Zelandia) kraj prod.Bułgaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - Rosja - Nowa Zelandia (MŚ Turcja 2010 - Rosja - Nowa Zelandia) kraj prod.Bułgaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Ze sportowego archiwum - Mike Tyson; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 VW Scirocco Cup - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Żużel - Unibax Toruń - Unia Leszno; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku